Prince Tamaki
by Ferret Love
Summary: Haruhi gets sucked into a book and finds herself in a starnge world which is rulled by an even stranger prince. Prince Tamaki. TamakiHaruhi
1. Meet the book

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

AN: YAY I love writing the first chapters to my stories and here's another one. In my story they're all in the same grade. Second Year.

Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi.

ABCD

"Damn rich Bastards" Haruhi said walking up the driveway to the Ootori mansion.

"Why do we have to do the assignment at his house" She muttered under her breath as she reached the front door.

Haruhi was a smart person. So smart in fact, that she managed to receive a scholarship to one of the best and richest high schools Japan. Haruhi mainly spent her school time studying because if she was ever to lose this scholarship, being a commoner, she would have no way to pay for her tuition. She might not know much about the people in her grade but she knows quite well who Kyouya Ootori is. He is the serious boy who never talks to people. He is also her partner for the project.

When Haruhi reached the door she knocked and the door was answered by a maid who then led Haruhi to the lounge room where Kyouya was waiting for her.

"Hello" He said without taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.

She replied with a short hello and proceeded to stand there stupidly.

Kyouya looked up from the paper to see her standing there.

"Where are my manners? Please have a seat and we'll get started" He boy said putting down his paper.

The brunette girl sat down on a couch across from him. She brought out some books and they began to work on their project.

After about an hour Kyouya got a phone call and had to leave the room. Now Haruhi would usually use this time to work but she was over come by curiosity and went looking around. The short-haired girl found herself in front of a heavy wooden door. It was different from the rest she had seen on her way there.

Putting her hand against the cold, metal doorknob she pushed it down and opened the door.

Inside was dark and looked as if it hadn't been opened in years. Haruhi stumbled in the dark until she found a light switch. Flicking on the light she managed to get a clear view of the room. It looked like a lounge room. A large TV was against the wall and there were couches in front of it. Left discarded on the floor was a Playstation and the four controllers attached lay strewn on the floor.

She looked up and on the walls there were photos. Haruhi examined each one. Most seemed to be of four boys around 13 or 14. From what she could tell the dark haired boy was Kyouya. He was smiling in most of the photos and they all looked like they were having fun. Haruhi also managed to identify two of the other boys. They were the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru and Hikaru if she was correct. They too looked like they were having fun. _Completely different from now_ Haruhi thought _now they only keep to themselves and never look really happy. _But the one person Haruhi didn't recognise was the boy with blonde hair who seemed to have his arm around Kyouya and trying to make Kyouya smile for the camera.

_Who is he? _She wondered to herself as she continued walking around the room. She came to a table which upon it had a vase of wilted flowers and a dusty book. She dusted the book off and opened the page and began to read.

"**The perfect world where everyone is always happy**" She read aloud. Suddenly the room began spinning and she got sucked into the book.

ABCD!

Kyouya hung up the phone. It was Hitachiin Kaoru who wanted to know if Kyouya was attending the party.

_The party_ Kyouya thought _we have one every year. All because he wanted it. _

FLASHBACK

"Kyouya come one we'll have a party every year on this day ne?" The blonde boy from the picture asked. They were all about ten.

"Tamaki" Kyouya said trying to be reasonable.

"No. I want us to all have a party on this day every year from now on. You, me and the little devils" Tamaki said pulling Kyouya's arm.

Two orangey-brown haired twins popped up.

"Were you talking about us Tama?" Kaoru asked.

"Who else would I be talking about? You two are evil" Tamaki said back

"Aw you hurt my feelings." Hikaru said sarcastically and he and his brother cracked up.

"Tamaki you can't just want to have a party every year. You need a reason" Kyouya said bring serious again.

"Well it was last year that I came to Japan and met all of you!" Tamaki said bouncing around.

"Well we're up for parties anytime." The twins said together.

"Fine" Kyouya said giving in.

END FLASHBACK

Kyouya sighed at the memory. Tamaki meant the world to those boys. He was their best friend. The four of them were inseparable until three years later when Tamaki got horrible news about his mother in France. Her illness was getting worse. Tamaki was so crushed and began to always write in a book.

One day the four boys were playing Playstation in the room of Kyouya house that they called theirs when Tamaki made an announcement.

He explained the book to the boys. It was a book that contained a world of pure happiness. He said that if one who needed to escape the hardships and sadness that they harboured they could open the pages and be forever lost. The twins laughed but got serious when Tamaki told them hot he had gotten Nekozawa to cast a spell on it. With that Tamaki opened the book and was forever lost. The boys were distraught and panicked. They picked up the open book and put it on the table next to Tamaki's vase of his favourite flowers. The exited the room and never opened it again.

The twins and Kyouya sorely missed their friend and every year they have a small party to celebrate the day they met him and he changed their lives.

Kyouya walked back to the lounge room to find it empty. He heard a heavy door slam and he panicked. He ran to the room which he never dare opened only to find that it was the door that slammed. Hesitantly he opened the door only to see the book once again in that position. Lying open on the floor. _Haruhi had opened it_ Kyouya thought _I hope she finds him._

ABCD!

"Guh" Haruhi groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt as if she had been hit by a bus. "UGH" She groaned again as she sat up. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud. She was lying in a green field of grass and flowers. The sky was a perfect blue and the clouds the fluffiest ever.

"Takashi, Takashi look I found someone" Haruhi heard a cute voice saying. Suddenly a small blonde boy was in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Huni!" He said smiling.

"Mitsukuni" Came a stronger voice. Over came a big boy with dark hair. He picked up the smaller boy off of Haruhi.

"Um could either of you two tell me where I am?" Haruhi said at the two boys in front of her.

"You're in the happiest place in the world" The smaller boy said twirling around.

"But WHERE am I?" She asked again.

"Mitsukuni I think we should take her to the prince." The bigger boy said

"Okay Takashi. Come on….." Huni stopped and looked at Haruhi

"Haruhi" She said giving her name

"Come on Haruhi-Chan! We're going to see the nicest person ever." He said taking her hand and leading her off.

"Who are you two?" Haruhi asked while they were walking

"I'm Huni and this is Takashi. But call him Mori" Huni replied.

"Yo" Mori said in greeting.

"Oh look Haru-Chan. We're HERE!" Huni said excitedly.

Haruhi looked up and before her stood a beautiful castle. It was very bright and colourful. The three of them walked up to the doors which opened magically. In the middle of the room stood a tall beautiful blonde man.

_It's the guy from the pictures _Haruhi thought.

"Hello and Welcome to my kingdom. I am Prince Tamaki" The man said with a sweeping bow.

END FOR NOW!

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Welcome to the castle

A/N ONE YEAR LATER AND I AM BACK AND BETTER (I HOPE) THAN EVER!

I just wanted to say SORRY for the long wait. I am now determined to update!

So on with the Story!

PS: Koufuku means happiness in Japanese

Disclaimer: NOT MINE DUH!

ABCD

Chapter 2

"PRINCE?" Haruhi exclaimed in surprise "Prince of what?" she questioned taken back.

"The beautiful Kingdom of Koufuku milady. I'm sure you saw it on your way here" He said taking her hand and bending over to kiss it. Haruhi snapped her hand back.

"What do you think your doing?! And I saw no kingdom" Haruhi said getting a little distraught by the situation.

Tamaki however was seemingly offended, not only had she ignored his greeting but she didn't even see the kingdom. "Milady have you taken a look around? You couldn't have missed it. You walked through it"

"Tama-chan Haru-chan was distracted by me, Please don't be angry" Huni said jumping to Haruhi's defence. Tamaki turned to face Huni

"Oh Huni I'm not angry, but a marvel such us our kingdom should never be ignored. It's beauty brings tears to the eyes" Tamaki said poetically

Haruhi had noticed that maybe she was being rude to the young prince after all she needed his help to get home. The girl turned to face the door to see the kingdom she had missed and sure enough there it was in all it's glory.

"It's beautiful" She whispered in awe.

There was a village with small homes and clean streets. There were markets and people running around but it was landscape of the kingdom that caught her eye. Surrounding the village was endless grassland with colourful flowers, to the left of into the distance was a mountain range with a few hills covered in grass closer to the village. There was a waterfall coming from one of the mountains which lead to a stream running through the edge of the village.

Tamaki voice came softly "It is isn't it?"

Haruhi turned around surprised by the break in the silence. Tamaki was now standing behind her and when she turned she almost ran into him.

"Sorry" She mumbled embarrassed

"Don't be" Tamaki said tilting up her head from underneath her chin.

Haruhi had just snapped back into realty and had realised the position they were in and jumped back.

"Ne Haru-chan, where are you going to stay?" Huni said interrupting the scene

"Oh, I'm not staying" Haruhi said

"Why not?" Tamaki asked

"I just need to find a way to go home" Haruhi answered

"Don't worry about that. Your in the Kingdom of Koufuku now. You can stay in the castle as long as you want" The prince offered

"I really must be going"

"But Haru-chan you can't go. You just got here. Stay a little bit, tonight's the festival of the moon you have to stay for that" Huni piped in

"Oh yes the Moon festival is one of the best times of the year, you must stay Hauhi-san" Tamaki persisted

"I guess I could stay a little while" Haruhi said giving in once she took another look at the landscape.

"YAY!" Huni exclaimed "You hear that Takashi Haru-chan is staying!"

"Oh Hauhi-san we must get you a room prepared" Tamaki said excitedly. He clapped his hands and in an instant a row of maids appeared at the left hand side of the stairs which faced the doors and a row of butlers appeared on the right hand side.

"Please escort our guest Haruhi-san to the guest room. Oh and get her some clothes to wear, it doesn't seem she brought any" Tamaki addressed them

In a flurry of skirts three maids had collected Haruhi as the other maids ran in different directions returning with clothes, towels and other object and hurrying up the stairs and the butlers put out their right hand directing up the stairs.

"Come now Lady Haruhi we must show you to your room" One of the maid holding her said. And with that they were gone.

Tamaki turned to face the two boys that remained.

"Tama-chan, Takashi and I have to go and help prepare for the festival" Huni said

"By all means don't let me hold you up. I'll see you both tonight then" Tamaki said waving at them as they left.

ABCD

Kyouya has his phone flipped out and he had the twins on speed dial.

RING RING

"Hello" Came Kaoru's voice

"Kaoru put me on speaker" Kyouya demanded

The was silence and the a click

"Hey Kyouya" Came Hikaru's voice softened a bit by the distance

"Haruhi-san got in the book" He said seriously

"WHAT!" The twin yelled at the same time

'No WAY!" Hikaru said in astonishment

"What? When? How? We have to get her out of there!" Kaoru said in near hysterics

"Kaoru calm down" Kyouya's cool voice said.

"CALM DOWN?! God knows where she's gone. WE LOST A PERSON KYOUYA. TO A BOOK! How will we ever explain this?! THIS IS TERIBLE" Kaoru yelled

"I'll get in touch with Nekozawa-sempai. I thought you two ought to know what happened however" Kyouya said calmly

"We're coming over" Hikaru said and hung up the phone.

Kyouya hung up too and sighed_. Why did the twins have to get worked up over everything?_

He pulled his phone out again and scrolled down his contacts list. Stopping at Nekozawa's name he pressed dial.

"Hello?" Came a dark voice from the other side

"Nekozawa-sempai" Kyouya replied

"Ah Kyouya-san, what can I do for you today?" Nekozawa's dark voice spoke again. It usually scared people but then again Kyouya's voice scared people as well.

"Do you remember a spell you performed many years ago on a book?' Kyouya's cold voice questioned

"How could I forget. Young Suoh-san do full of despair came to me as a last resort."

"I need you to reverse the spell" Kyouya demanded

"Well that's a small problem Kyouya-san I'm in Russia at the moment" Nekozawa retorted. A small voice could be heard on Nekozawa's line "Onii-chan come and play with me" "In a moment Kirimi" Nekozawa spoke out of the phone

"When will you be back"

"Two weeks."

"Will you be able to do it?"

"Of course" Nekozawa said cull of confidence

"Good" Kyouya said full of authority

"I'll see you then. Goodbye Kyouya-san. Have a good two weeks" Nekozawa said before he hung up the phone.

Just as Kyouya hung up the door bell rang. A maid had answered the door and the twins could be heard.

"Kyouya!" Hikaru called up the stairs

"In the lounge" Came the reply from upstairs

Hikaru began to go up the stairs as Kaoru was apologising for his brothers rudeness and thanking the maid for letting them in.

"Hurry up Kaoru" Hikaru called down to him from half-way up the stairs

"Coming" Kaoru ran up the stairs.

When both had reached the top they entered the lounge room and saw Kyouya sitting down.

"Two weeks" Came the Shadow Kings voice "We might be able to see Tamaki in two weeks"

ABCD

Haruhi was sitting on her giant bed looking out the large window. The room they had given her was huge. In the middle with the head rest pushed against the wall was the large bed with the posters and silk sheets. The cupboard faced the bed and next to the cupboard was a door to the ensuite bathroom. Against the wall opposite the door was a large window which opened onto a balcony.

She was gazing upon the Kingdom which the sun was now setting on. The lanterns had been lit amongst the village streets and people in traditional Japanese garb were walking amongst the stalls.

Haruhi herself was dressed in a silk kimono. It was red and had yellow patterning embroidered on it. The door behind her suddenly opened and Tamaki's voice fillend the room.

"Haruhi-san are you ready to go? I hope the clothes fit well" He said from the door.

Haruhi had gotten off the bed and turned to face him. Tamaki was dressed in a white suit. She had to admit he was rather handsome in it. Tamaki however was having a hard time keeping his face from going red at the sight of Haruhi. He was sure she wasn't this pretty when he first met her.

"Everything is perfect, thank you" Haruhi said bowing to him

"Oh no don't bow, it's alright as long as your fine" Tamaki said to her "Shall we go?" He motioned to the door "Huni and Mori are waiting for you outside and I need to go greet people."

Haruhi left through the door first and Tamaki followed.

He was certain that this would be his favourite Moon Festival ever.

A/N

DONE!!!!!!! TAAAAA-DAAAAH

YAY I got to do Nekozawa and I couldn't resist putting a little Kirimi in. Hope you all enjoyed it

Please review


End file.
